the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
MightyUnicorn6
About Katherine Nicknames: Kat, Kit-Kat, Unicorn, Katsy Age: 17 Gender: *trusts you to make an accurate hypothesis* Favorite books: Looking For Alaska, The Hunger Games Series, I Am Number Four Series, Paper Towns, The Maze Runner Favorite quote: "What a treacherous thing to believe that a person is more than a person" Favorite color: The sunset kind of orange ;) Favorite topics: Books, writing, sports, movies, music, life. Katherine's History Katherine began a lengthy career on the MB in August of 2011, when she was frankly quite clueless and didn't have much to say. Eventually, she joined the AVC under Joe, becoming second in command and gaining a whole bunch of other pointless titles within the group. In the midst of this, Katherine was one of the original authors of The Egypt Roleplay and its sequels, an infamous series of disturbing plotlines. But she's glad to have been part of such a creatively terrible piece of writing. During the roleplay, she was many things, including Joe's girlfriend. But we were all glad when she punched him in the face and ended it ever so dramatically. Later in the series of events, Kat joined up with Dracia and made everything go "BANG". The end. Somewhere in there, Katherine became Tomas Leader after the resignation of MagicRacer/FluffyTaco. However, the first term was short-lived as she held elections and assumed the position of Vice Leader under Jason. During Jason's term, she became an Honorary Vesper, one of only three at the time, promoting Cahill-Vesper peace on the MB and later won the positions of Vice Honorary Vesper Head and Vesper 7. Her connection with the Vespers has always been a joyful source of food fights and the sharing of Vesper Cookies. Soon after, the Tomas Rebellion took off, as many rebelled against we're not sure what. With this, Jason disappeared off of the MB, leaving Katherine to sort out his mess. Typical. Katherine continued on to maintain the position of Tomas Leader for two more terms. The second of which is infinitely continuing, apparently. Katherine also became also Tomas commander of the CVP (Cahill and Vesper Peace) under Ashley, after she gained leadership with Jason's leaving. Until...that sorta died along with most other remnants of the old generation. Another dead thing of Ashley's creation, The Ultimate Challenge, was a huge production of a story, with many authors, including Katherine, of course. Katherine in the Present Katherine recently decided, along with those left of the Tomas Council, that the branch is to remain free of politics and government. Forever. (Or, until some knucklehead brings it back) But, she will most certainly have nothing to do with that. She's actually dead on the MB, although she did ship Kathy and Nathaniel, thanks to Kathy's game of Truth or Dare. She also may have accepted full Vesper-hood. Katherine's Besties * Kathy * Dracia * Amber * Montego * eKat * Jake and Grady * Jessie * Theo James Katherine's Interests * Unicorns * Adele music * Awkwardness Category:Tomas Users Category:Users Category:Agents on the Message Board Category:Tomas Council Category:Honorary Vesper Category:Agents on the Wiki Category:Users of the Wiki